Squidman
The '''Squidman '''is a very popular cryptid that has been spotted all over the United States and England. Description The Squidman is a very unusual cryptid that appears similar to a squid, just anthropomorphized. It typically stands between 5-10 feet tall and is typically reddish-brown, but it has been sighted in other colors as well, i.e. orange, white, blue, green, purple, one was even variegated and could change its palette. They have large ovular eyes that sit on a conical head that ends in a sharp "fin", just like a squid's head. Instead of having arms, they have ten long tentacles rotating around their upper body. They have large suckers on the bottoms of their tentacles that they have been seen snatching up fish with; some people have even been attacked by their tentacles before! Their head typically has a sharp beak, but some sightings have no mouth at all. Many reports have shown that Squidmen have a total of six gills laying laterally along their torso. However, the fact that 72% of the sightings are on a terrestrial platform leads to the conclusion that Squidmen have lungs as well. They have typical human legs (although one sighting said they were more tentacle-like) except they are the same color as the rest of the creature and appear to have no phalanges. They have been seen emitting ink from their armpits as a defense mechanism. One odd note that should be mentioned is that Squidmen seem to have some sort of relation to UFOs and extraterrestrials. Many sightings that have taken place include strange lights in the sky either during the sighting or briefly afterwards. The first sighting even mentioned that the creature fled into a "giant metal can that shot into the sky". Whatever this relation to aliens is, it is definitely noteworthy. Sightings The first sighting took place on a stormy night in June, 1959, when a man named Eric Cornwell (who ironically owned a corn farm in Nebraska) was awoken in the middle of the night by multicolored lights that "flashed like a disco ball". He got out of bed to go see what the disturbance was, only to discover that there were two purple squid-like creatures dressed in shiny green metallic suits with a "giant metal can"sitting in his corn crops. He grabbed a pitchfork and started shouting at the creatures to "get out of here!". The creatures simply looked at him and with a slight wave of the "slimy tentacle" the, presumably, male walked backwards into their alleged spaceship. After the supposed female had down the same, the "spaceship's" hatch closed, emitted the same disco colored lights seen earlier, then "shot into the sky, out of sight". Eric went on to say to a local newspaper: "I tell the truth, and I'll never forget the time I met the Squidmen." This was when the name was coined. The next sighting took place a year and a half later in 1961 when a woman named "Jane" (she wished to stay anonymous) was hiking along her own private forest outside of her backyard when she came along a little creek that had just swelled from the melting snow. She said she saw a hunched over reddish-brown creature feasting on some freshly caught crawdad from the creek. She said it was holding the poor animal up to its sharp beak using sticky tentacles. She said she watched it for four more minutes while the creature (who she said was "buck naked but had no signs of anything children couldn't see") delicately slurped up its meal. Afterwards it stood upward and she saw it had a pointy "fin" on its head. It turned around, supposedly saw her, and stared at her with "big, black, empty, eyes", until it seemed to "smile" with its beak and scrambled away into the forest. This sighting happened in the same state as the first, Nebraska. The majority of the next sightings take place in Oregon, a place known for its beautiful lakes. In 1962, a family going on a day trip to the Crescent Lake (which is 5 miles wide at its longest point, and 265 feet deep at its deepest point). Their three kids began swimming in the shallows while their parents sat on lawn chairs on the shore.They were swimming for about 20 minutes when all of the sudden, their youngest noticed violent thrashing 20 feet away from the shore. That's when a "10 foot tall reddish-brown humanoid with a conical head and large eyes" emerged from the water with a deep growl and started wading towards the kids. The kids started dashing towards the shore, and as the creature got in shallower water, they noticed it started groping for the children with tentacles. They made it to the shore before the creature got to them, and fearing it would come onto land, they left the lake immediately. The next day, a man saw some "red lump in the distance eating on something". One year later a man and his wife were fishing one the shore of Applegate Lake in Oregon, when all of the sudden, he felt a huge pull on his line that almost knocked him into the aquaticus, and a large creature that looked like a huge squid with a sharp beak emerged from the water, roared, and then, with a mighty splash, leapt back into the water. Three years later, in Portland, Roland Vaughn, and his wife, Debbie, were driving home late at night on a rural road, when they saw a bright orange creature off of the side of the road. They stopped to get a better look at it. The 6 foot tall creature looked at them with big eyes, then threw its tentacles in the air and walked away. The sightings seemed to come to a halt until, 20 years later, in 1986, A family taking a road trip in Oregon were driving around a small lake and saw a "white squid person with black stripes like a zebra" emerge from the nearby forest. It began to walk in front of their van, and they braked as fast as they could. The creature, stuck its tentacles in the air, and shot black ink out of its armpits all over the car windshield out of fright. Out of the side window, the husband saw the creature "disappear into thin air". Cryptozoologists presume that the creature changed color like many cephalopods do. In 1988, Oliver Raynard, supposedly saw a reddish-brown Squidman fall from the sky into a nearby body of water in Medford, Oregon. When he approached the floating carcass (it supposedly died from the fall), he snatched up the 400 pound corpse and loaded the creature into his van. He supposedly preserved the corpse and kept it in his garage for 4 years, until M.I.B. came and forcefully stole it from him. This is all the information there is about the case. The next sighting took place while Mr. Raynard supposedly kept the Squidman in his garage in 1990. Jakob Solomon was hiking near the same body of water Oliver found the Squidman in in Medford, when he saw 3 Squidmen walking in a single file around the water. The one in the front of the line was 10 feet tall, the one next was 8-9 feet tall, and the one in the very back of the line was only 6 feet. He observed them from a distance, and they seemed, he said, to be looking for something. They kept poking about in the shrubbery and smelling with their slit-like nostrils. The 2 tallest ones were reddish-brown, while the smallest was blue. They had a fin atop their pointed head, which boasted large black eyes. They had long tentacles that they used as hands and had "eerily human-like feet". He watched them for 6 minutes until he noticed that they had exceedingly sharp beaks on their face. He speedily left the area and drove home. He reports that he saw strange lights in the sky an hour after the sighting. In 1991, a green Squidman was seen rummaging through a citizen's garbage in Portland. Later that year, a reddish-brown Squidman was seen wading in the shallows in a Texan lake. The creature was said to have no mouth. In 1993, a brief Squidman sighting was recorded from Cornwall, England. In 1997, a Squidman was seen in an Oregon forest supposedly climbing up a tree. This could be the inspiration for the Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus hoax. Later that year, a man claimed he saw two young blue Squidmen playing in a tree deep down in the Grand Canyon in Arizona. They shot ink at each other, until they retreated into a nearby cavern. In 2001, a white Squidman was said to have been seen crouching on the rooftop of a New York casino until it vanished into thin air. A green Squidman was seen in 2003 in Iowa atop a waterfall, supposedly attempting to break through a small mollusk's shell by banging it against a rock. In 2005, an anonymous user uploaded a video onto a website that showed a reddish-brown Squidman wading through shallow water. It was later revealed to be a hoax; the Squidman was a tediously made animatronic. In 2007, a video of a octopoid like creature squirming through California's oceanic tidepools was revealed, but was later proven to be just a normal octopus on land. 40 years after the original encounter, Eric Cornwell's grandson reported strange lights in the sky and later claimed to have found a crop circle in his inherited corn farm. He never released any photographic evidence of the crop circle, but believed it was caused by his grandfather's Squidmen. The last sighting was in 2014 in Colorado. A red Squidman was said to have been feasting on a fish carcass on a lake shore. The sightings end here. Possible Explanations #What's strange about the Squidmen sightings is that they seemed to follow a linear pattern of events (discarding recent sightings as they were dispersed throughout the country), seemingly remaining in the same place for a while! They also show that Squidmen are somehow connected with extraterrestrial studies. These facts propose the most common explanation for what these anathemas are: cephalopodic humanoid extraterrestrials that are visiting Earth for an unknown reason. #Escaped governmentally directed laboratory experiments, especially shown by the 1988 case. #Misidentifications of another cephalopodic cryptid, Octoman. #A mutated Bigfoot has been proposed. #Misidentifications of normal cephalopods is a common theory, but does not make much logical sense. Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Aquatic Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Aquatic Humanoids Category:Piscivores Category:Freshwater Cryptids Category:North America Category:U.S.A. Category:England Category:Europe Category:Britain Category:Cephalopods Category:The shy platypi's Ideas Category:Texas Category:Giant Cryptids Category:Carnivores Category:Lake Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Serious cryptids Category:Odd Category:Squid